It is known that push latches are used in automobiles to open and close compartments such as glove boxes, cup holders and receptacle bins. Many of these known latch mechanisms use a “push-push” configuration. With this configuration, the mechanism becomes latched by a pushing action from the user, and becomes unlatched by a similar or identical pushing motion. Other latch mechanisms use a “push-release” configuration. With this configuration, the mechanism is latched and becomes unlatched by a pushing and releasing action from the user. One known push latch includes a button, a housing adapted to receive the button, a metal lock pin operatively coupled to the button and a metal spring adapted to bias the lock pin into a locked position. Although this prior design has proven useful in certain applications, it is rather cumbersome to assemble given the relatively large number and nature of the various components. Indeed, unless assembled very carefully, the lock pin can prematurely fall out of the overall assembly, thereby requiring the assembler to start all over again. This added complexity has resulted in a higher cost assembly.
The present invention addresses this problem as well as other problems of the prior art with respect to known push latches.